The switch
by XBlueXAngelX
Summary: Bankotsu is one of the schools biggest bad boys an player and everyone knows of his rivalry with Hiten. When Bankotsu makes a witch angry she turns him into a girl. Now as a girl Bankotsu must pretend to be his cousin and make sure no one finds out or his rep would be ruined. With Hiten and Ryura (Bankotsu's crush) in the way can he make it or will something unexpected happen?


Angel: Hey this is my first story on here I hope you like it and yes Bankotsu is a bit ooc but he is supposed to be a girl so and in the end this will be boyxboy so if you don't like it please don't read. Hope you like and I own no characters except the witch.

* * *

A sigh left pink soft lips as charcoal lashers fluttered against soft tan skin. Small dainty hands ran down smooth caramel hips and one hand slipped into black boxers, rubbing against black curls and a soft moan fell from the pink lips as a tan finger rubbed against the dampness between strong thighs. Brows burrowed and cobalt blue eyes flew open in shock, a 5'3 lethal body jumped from the double bed and ran to the mirror hanging on the wall.

Cobalt eyes scanned the body in front of the mirror. Shiny curly black hair with a dark blue tint hung down to a curvy waist and a blue top hugged G cup breasts. The small seventeen year old girl panted slightly and then let out a loud shilling scream.

The door to the blue room opened and in fell three males, who all gaped at the girl as she turned to them. "Oh wow" said the eldest male who wore a bandana on his bald head. Brown eyes looking over the young women in front of him.

The male next to him shook his head and looked at his other brothers before looking back to the girl. He had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and he wore doctor overalls. The last was a young very feminine male who had black hair with a tint of green to it with onyx coloured eyes. He wore a crimson dress that hugged his feminine curves with a slit to the hips.

"What the fuck, am a girl" hissed Bankotsu as he turned to his brothers. Jakotsu burst out laughing and Bankotsu glared at his brother. The other two looked on in shock as Jakotsu held his knees in a fit of laughter.

"I told you not to piss off that witch" laughed Jakotsu and Bankotsu stamped over to his brother.

"How was I supposed to know she was a real witch!" she gasped and Jakotsu stood up straight while whipping his eyes. He ran his eyes over Bankotsu's new female form and circled her.

"I must say, you make a really hot girl" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu pouted putting a hand on her hip.

"Jakotsu this is not funny, I am a girl. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" shouted Bankotsu as she started to freak out. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his brother turned sister.

"Well first we need to get you some clothes and then go see that witch and see if she will take the spell off of you" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Bankotsu crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Oi I have a bone to pick with you bitch" hissed Bankotsu as she stomped over to a young woman who had long blond hair to her back and a brow raised over violet eyes. She wore a black boobtube corset dress that went to her knees with a puffed out tutu skirt and a pair of combat boots on her feet.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked the pissed off young women up and down. The woman wore a dark blue tank top that hugged her curves but showed off her big breasts with skinny black jeans that hugged her hips with black combat boots.

"Yeah remember me from yesterday, oh no wait I was a guy then" Bankotsu hissed and the girls brows raised. She looked her up and down with a smirk covering her pale face.

"Oh yes the ignorant little boy, well it seems my spell worked" the girl said and Jakotsu held Bankotsu back as she went to punch the girl in the face. The witch rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take it off" said Bankotsu and the witch sighed.

"I can't" she replied and Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you can't, you put it on me so you can take it off" he said and she glared at him.

"I can't, am sorry but there is nothing I can do. You are just going to have to wait until it wears off and no before you ask I do not know when that will be, it could be a week or it could be six months I do not know" said the girl and Bankotsu went for the girl again. She rolled her eyes again and went to walk away but looked over her shoulders at her. "When the fire starts come back and see me"

With that the girl walked away leaving the two siblings alone. Bankotsu shrieked and spun on her heel making her way back to her car.

* * *

Bankotsu hissed and grabbed onto Jakotsu as she wobbled on her feet. "How the hell do women do this?" she asked as she straightened up and tried to walk again in the 7' heels Jakotsu had made her put on. She sighed and sat down on the couch before looking at her brothers. "I don't know about this"

"Bankotsu you need to go to school and learn, so what are you going to call yourself?" asked Suikotsu as he looked to his new younger sister who bit her nail. Jakotsu slapped her hands and Bankotsu sighed before putting them away from her mouth. She bit her lip and thought about it before looking at her brothers.

"Kira, Kira Sinichi" replied Bankotsu and they nodded.

"So you are our cousin Kira from Osaka who is staying with us for a while and Bankotsu has gone to Osaka" said Jakotsu and they all nodded. They had to make sure that people believed it, they couldn't tell them what had really happened because not only would they not believe them but also Bankotsu's reputation would have been ruined.

"Come on Kira, we have a lot to do before tomorrow" said Jakotsu and he pulled Bankotsu along to her room. Her bed was over taken by girl's clothes and accessories along with underwear. She sighed and sat down in her chair as she listened to Jakotsu telling her everything she needed to know about being a girl, from how to act to what she should wear.

* * *

"Everyone is staring at me" hissed Bankotsu as she walked next to Jakotsu who looked at her. Bankotsu wore black tank top with black skinny jeans that moulded to her legs and ass. Over the tank top she wore a leather jacket that cut off just under her breasts and black 7' heels. Her hair was tied up in a high pony and she wore light make up.

"That's because you're new and really hot" replied Jakotsu as they walked to their lockers. Bankotsu rolled her eyes and took out her books for his first lesson. "Well I got to get to class early, see you later"

"Yeah later" said Bankotsu and she looked through her locker. She jumped as someone leaned next to her and she turned to look at the male, her eyes narrowing seeing the male. "What"

"You are not Bankotsu" he said and she scoffed while rolling her eyes. The male in front of her had long black hair that hung to his waist in a braid with two small bangs and crimson eyes that ran up and down her body.

"Obviously" Bankotsu replied and closed her locker. She then went to walk away but turned back when the male grabbed a hold of her arm. She glared at him making him chuckle. "Dude, do you mind"

"Family of Bankotsu, I can tell" the male replied and she rolled her eyes pulling her arm out of his grip. This made his brows furrow and she smirked at him.

"Yeah am his cousin Kira and he told me to watch out for you, Hiten" she said and spun on her heel. She walked off towards her first class with Hiten watching her ass the whole way.

"Feisty, I do like that" he said and then made his way to his own class.

* * *

"So how's it going so far?" asked Jakotsu as they sat down to eat their lunch. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu's tray and shook his head. "Kira what are you eating"

"Food" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he frowned at the burger, fries and full of sugar drink. "Don't start Jakotsu"

"Oh come on, all that stuff is fat and is going to go straight to your hips" replied Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at him with a brow raised.

"I'll work it off" she replied and Jakotsu brows went up as Hiten leaned down next to Kira.

"A women who eats and works out, nice" he said and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Dude like seriously, are you stalking me or something" said Bankotsu and she let out a small cry when Jakotsu kicked her in the shin. Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu and Jakotsu glared back.

"You really are Bankotsu's cousin, it's like looking at a girl version. Well your prettier" said Hiten as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear before walking away and leaving a shocked Bankotsu. Bankotsu blinked then turned to Jakotsu.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu raised a brow.

"First of all you need to stop talking like that or he's going to catch on sooner or later and second your hot and Bankotsu's 'cousin' so that makes you forbidden to him. I mean everyone in this school knows how you and Hiten have been enemies since you two started here and Hiten having a piece of you is like a blow to your rep" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu grit his teeth.

"Oh that little bastards dead, like hell I would go there" replied Bankotsu as she ate her burger. Jakotsu shook his head but then nudged Bankotsu with the tip of his heel.

"Yeah but it seems it not just Hiten's eye you have caught" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu tilted her head to the side. She whipped her mouth and then looked to where Jakotsu was looking and met another set of crimson eyes. Her eyes widened and she blushed before looking away. "And he's coming this way"

Bankotsu's eyes widened and she tried to look calm to which Jakotsu rolled his eyes at. "Hi we haven't met" said the male voice and Bankotsu turned to the teal blue haired demon who wore his thick hair in a braid which stopped just below his hips. "Am Ryura"

"Hi am Kira" replied Bankotsu as she bit her lip and looked up to the male. Jakotsu put a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing and Bankotsu kicked him under the table. "I started today"

"You remind me of someone" Ryura replied and she nodded.

"Bankotsu's my cousin" she replied and he smiled.

"Ahh I see and where is he?" he asked and she spun a piece of hair around her finger.

"He's in Osaka where I lived, he went there and I came here" she replied and he nodded.

"Well Kira I hope you like it here" Ryura said and she nodded.

"Yeah me too" she replied and he nodded before walking away. Bankotsu giggled and looked at Jakotsu who couldn't hold it in anymore. Jakotsu laughed and Bankotsu glared at him. "What"

"All it took was a pair of boobs for him to look at you" laughed Jakotsu and Bankotsu huffed before going back to his food. "I can't believe it, you have been crushing on Ryura since freshman year and now he actually takes an interest. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but he did seem to be talking about me a lot didn't he?" asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu raised an eye brow. "Well the whole school knows he's Bi so it could be possible that he likes me as boy me right and am going to find out if he does"

"You're going to use being Kira to see if he will tell you if he likes Bankotsu" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded. Jakotsu thought about it and then looked back at her. "Yeah that could work"

"You know I now get why girls are so weird, I mean it's like my brain is overthinking everything" said Bankotsu as she picked up her tray and they walked towards the bin together. They threw their stuff away and walked towards their lockers.

"That's just girls and you defiantly know how to act girly 'Yeah me too'" giggled Jakotsu as he played with his hair. Bankotsu glared at him making Jakotsu laugh once again. "That was really something"

"Shut up" she replied and rolled her eyes as they split ways to go to their next class.

* * *

Bankotsu groaned as she stood by her locker waiting for Jakotsu, her feet where killing her. She huffed and moved her feet trying to get them to hurt less. She groaned even more seeing Hiten coming towards her with that familiar cocky smirk on his face. She looked down at her phone and text Jakotsu to hurry up.

"So how was the first day?" asked Hiten as he leaned on the locker next to her and she glared at him.

"Fine except this one guy just won't leave me alone" she hissed and he laughed while leaning a bit closer.

"Oh yeah but you don't seem that bothered to me, maybe we started on the wrong foot. How about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner on Friday?" he asked and she spotted blue hair. She turned to Hiten and raised a brow.

"I don't think so, am not stupid and I know your just doing this to piss Bankotsu off. He told me all about you and about how much of a player you are and am not someone you can play with, now if you will excuse me" said Bankotsu and she turned making her way over to Ryura leaving a very shocked Hiten in her wake. "Hi Ryura"

"Oh hey Kira, how was your first day?" he asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"It was okay, I had Jakotsu so it wasn't that bad" she replied and he smiled at her. "So Bankotsu tells me you're on the basketball team with him"

"Yeah that's right, am the captain" he said and she nodded. "When is Bankotsu coming back?"

"I don't know" she said and watched as his face dropped slightly making her smiled more. "You sure do seem to ask about Bankotsu a lot"

"Do I, well I erm it's just that he's one of our best players is all" said Ryura and she giggled making him look at her shocked.

"It's alright for you to say that you like him" she replied and his eyes widened. She smiled at him but he frowned making her smile falter.

"I didn't say that and don't go saying anything about this to him alright" he said and she blinked shocked.

"Am sorry but you do realise he likes you right" she replied and his eyes widened before narrowing.

"Your wrong, everyone in this school knows Bankotsu likes girl. He and Hiten are the biggest players in this school so you need to get all the facts before you say stuff like that" hissed Ryura and he walked away from her before she could reply.

"But I do like you" said Bankotsu as she watched him leave. She sighed and glared down at her feet that still hurt. She swore and kicked them off before picking them up and making her way back to her locker where an angry Jakotsu was waiting.

"You tell me to hurry up and then you're not even here when I do" he hissed and she glared at him.

"Shut up" she said and turned making her way to Jakotsu's car. Jakotsu followed her and they got into the car. Jakotsu drove them home but looked at Bankotsu.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and Bankotsu looked at him.

"I hate being a girl, it makes me all emotional. I feel like I wanna cry" she said and Jakotsu chuckled.

"That's all the hormones for you" he replied and Bankotsu sighed.

"Ryura likes me but he won't admit it because he thinks that am straight" said Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at her shocked.

"So now what are you going to do?" asked Jakotsu and Bankotsu shrugged.

"I don't know, I think he hates me now. Am gonna have to try and get back on his good side" Bankotsu said and Jakotsu nodded.

* * *

Bankotsu groaned and glared at Hiten as he leaned next to her locker. "Are you kidding me" she said and closed her locker glaring at him.

"Look I don't know what Bankotsu told you about me but am not all that bad, just let me take you to dinner and if you still don't want to know then I will leave you alone, how about that hum" said Hiten and she raised a brow.

"If I go out with you on Friday you will leave me alone" she repeated and he nodded.

"Yeah come on say yes otherwise am just going to keep bugging you" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine pick me up at my cousins house at 7 and if your even one minute late you can fuck off" she said and he chuckled. She then turned and made her way to her first class while she texted Jakotsu the news.

* * *

"Hey Ryura can we talk?" asked Bankotsu as she grabbed his arm making him look at her. "Look am sorry if I offended you I didn't mean too. It's just you don't see how he talks about you and it kind of reminds of the way girls act"

"I think your mistaken a crush for something else, he looks up to me" replied Ryura and Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah he does" she said and giggled. Ryura furrowed his brows and moved some of her hair out of her eyes making her blush.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" he asked and Bankotsu sighed. She nodded and went to tell him but was interrupted by the bell. "Am sorry I got to go"

"How about we hang out later then?" she asked as he was about to go and he looked back at her.

"Okay, see you later Kira" he said and walked away. She smiled and went to her own lesson.

"She likes you" said Kyora to his elder brother as he watched Kira walk away. Ryura raised a brow and looked to where he was looking.

"No she doesn't, she's trying to get me admit that I like Bankotsu" replied Ryura and Kyora laughed making his brother glare at him.

"Well you kinda do and even so she likes you too, you can tell" said Kyora and Ryura raised a brow.

"She is hot and she's a lot like him. I mean it's not like Bankotsu is going to come out so why not go for the next best thing" said Ryura and Kyora shook his head but smirked.

"Well you have some competition brother, Hiten's after her too and I heard that their going out on Friday" said Kyora and Ryura rolled his eyes.

"Like you said, she likes me right and were hanging out later so Hiten can try all he likes but she's mine" said Ryura and they walked towards their classroom.

* * *

"Hey Jakotsu do you think am a virgin coz am a girl and all" asked Bankotsu as they sat down for lunch. Jakotsu raised a brow and looked at his sister.

"I guess you could be, I don't know. Check if you want to know so badly" said Jakotsu as he started to eat his food.

"How do I check?" Bankotsu asked and Jakotsu gave his sister a look making Bankotsu pull a face. "Ew you want me to put my fingers there"

"You have done it to other girls so why not yourself, I mean you used to jerk off so you can't be that ashamed" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu thought about it. "Anyway onto the whole going out with Hiten thing"

"Don't remind me, I only said yes so he would stop bugging me and so far it's worked" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu laughed smirking at his sister.

"If that's true why is he walking this way?" asked Jakotsu and the smile from Bankotsu's lips fell.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone" said Bankotsu as she turned to the smirking demon who sat down next to her.

"I said after our date I would" he replied and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway I came to talk about something"

"I have things I need to do" said Jakotsu and he left the two while Bankotsu glared at his retreating back. She shook her head and then looked back to Hiten who met her eyes. He had been looking at her chest while she had looked away and this made her narrow her eyes.

"What!" she said and he smirked knowing that he had gotten to her.

"Well a little birdy told me that am not the only one interested in you. Apparently so is Ryura and that you two are going on a date later" said Hiten and her eyes widened. No this couldn't be happening, Ryura was supposed to like the male him not him as a girl. "It's true isn't it?"

"No it's not where just hanging out, you shouldn't listen to ever rumour there is because that's just what they are, there is never any truth to them" she said and took her tray to the bin. Hiten watched her go and tilted his head to the side. There was something not right about her and he was going to find out what.

* * *

"Ryura" said Bankotsu as she walked over to him at the end of the day. He turned to her and smiled making her smile slightly. She saw he was with his brothers and some friends but what she had to say had to be said while they where alone. "Can we talk, alone?"

"Of course" he said and they walked back into the school and into an empty classroom. He closed the door behind himself and leaned on a desk as she paced slightly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Is it true that you're trying to 'get into me' as well?" she asked and he looked at her.

"So you heard then, wow stuff sure spreads fast" he said and she frowned confusing him. He walked over to her and pushed some hair out of her face, before kissing her. Bankotsu's eyes widened before they closed and she kissed back, while wrapping her arms around Ryura's neck. This was something she had wanted for years. She then pushed him away when she realised she was a girl, it was not the real him that Ryura was kissing.

"Stop it, I can't" she whispered and Ryura smiled down at her.

"Yeah you can, it's alright" he said and went to kiss her again but she pulled away, leaving him confused. "I don't get it, I can smell that you want it"

"I can't do this to Bankotsu" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"This again, how many time do I have to tell you that Bankotsu doesn't like me in that way" said Ryura and she shook her head giving him a small smile.

"I know my cousin a lot better then you do and he likes you so I can't. Also I don't know how long am going to be here so I don't want to get into anything serious, I just want to have some fun before I have to go home" she said and went to the door. She looked back and his eyes widened when he saw the tears filling her eyes. She then went out the room, leaving him there behind confused.

* * *

Bankotsu bit her lip as she rubbed her clit slowly under her finger, this was so much better then wanking off. Now she knew why girls like it so much but of course it was better with her talented fingers doing it. She knew what to do and where to press to get herself really wet but that wasn't the reason she was doing this.

Bankotsu bit her lip harder and she let out a moan as she pushed one finger inside her. 'Fuck this kinda hurts, am really tight'. She pushed up more and pressed another finger inside even though it hurt slightly. She pushed up even more until her fingers brushed something inside her and she gasped. "Am a virgin" she gasped pulling her fingers back out.

She fixed her clothes and washed her fingers before going down the stairs. She sat down and Jakotsu raised a brow at her shocked look. "Am a virgin" she said and Jakotsu burst out laughing.

"Oh my kami, that is hysterical" laughed Jakotsu and he turned to Suikotsu and Renkotsu as they walked in after hearing the commotion.

"What's so funny?" asked Suikotsu and before Bankotsu could shut Jakotsu up he told the elder brothers. "Oh wow"

"Did not see that one coming" laughed Renkotsu and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Fuck off" he replied setting them off again.

"Aww that means no sex for you on Friday missy, we have to protect your innocence an all" laughed Renkotsu and that set them all off again into a laughing fit.

"I hate you all" she hissed and they all rolled their eyes.

"We love you to Bankotsu" they all said at the same time making her roll her eyes.


End file.
